


Sleep is Sweeter

by voleuse



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-14
Updated: 2003-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, he dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _City of Stone_.

I dreamt a dream as I slept. It was a long one, a sad one. My angel, my dust-to-dust angel, came to me again. She spoke, but I could not make out her words.

It was almost as if I hadn't held her crumbled body in my hands.

She visited many times, but never for very long. Each time she left, she pressed a kiss on my cold brow before she departed. I always tried to reach out and hold her close, but I was frozen.

The dream continued, and she stopped coming. My only memory was the faint, bittersweet tear I tasted on my stone lips.

As the days lengthened into years, it was easier to forget. It was easier to fall into deeper sleep, where nothing could pain me. Where I wouldn't be haunted by the past.

I slept, and no longer dreamed.


End file.
